


Licorice Red

by bloomgloomy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomgloomy/pseuds/bloomgloomy
Summary: "Have you heard of Mukatolini?" Hisoka asked. Akane shook her head and began removing the foil from his head, "He was a famous artist, with limited edition works. His art is so valuable, but do you know why?""Was he a genius?" Akane asked, dipping a brush into the bowl. Hisoka smirked as he saw her aura seep into the bristles and onto his hair. She really has no idea."He was a genius and he didn't even know it," Hisoka said, "The technique he used is difficult to master, but he unconsciously developed it… Devoting himself to his art, his life's work.”
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. The Genius

**Author's Note:**

> In the manga, I noticed that Hisoka doesn't stick to one hair color and changes his image constantly. It made me wonder about the interactions he would have at a hair salon. I intended for this to be a one-shot, but would consider expanding it into a series in the future. 
> 
> PS. I also posted this fic on fanfiction.net under Kierox (in case you were wondering). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Licorice Red? Are you sure?" The hairdresser's face wrinkled with confusion. Usually, her clients in Yorknew City chose professional and stylish hair colors to reinvent themselves. This new customer was not the case.

"Yes," said her client, without hesitation nor delay. He knew exactly what he wanted and didn't bat an eye.

His name was Hisoka Morow, according to the sign-in sheet at the counter. At first, he seemed normal enough in his plain shirt and pants. It wasn't until when he took off his baseball cap that she saw cotton candy blue hair with dark roots.

Jeez. If _these_ were the hair colors he was choosing, he might as well be in a circus.

"Few people are bold enough to pull off that color," she said, draping the salon cape around him, "But you can count on me to make sure you'll look great."

"So what brings you to my salon in Yorknew City?"

"My friend recommended you," said Hisoka, shoulders relaxing as she tilted the water nozzle to wet his hair, "He's a regular who gets his hair cut here. Always talking about Akane's precision and talent."

Akane was taken aback as the warm water soaked his hair and Hisoka let out a pleasurable moan. Her other clients would usually sigh or smile in reaction. This guy did not give a crap at all. 

"Th-that's so sweet of them. Who referred you to me?" She asked cheerfullyf, trying to ignore the sensual noises he made. She avoided looking at his face as she lathered his hair, but she could tell he was smirking at her embarrassment.

"Mr. Lucilfer," said Hisoka nonchalantly, enjoying his head massage.

"Mr. Lucilfer!" The hairdresser gasped, "He's one of my favorite regulars. Ever since he first walked in a few months ago, he insists on seeing me weekly now."

Akane pictured Mr. Lucilfer in her head: tall and handsome with bandages wrapping his forehead. He always insisted leaving them on, feeling self-conscious about a childhood scar. Mr. Lucilfer was secretive and never gave his first name (which was fine-- mystery made him more attractive). Surely, he was a top CEO of some big company and didn't want the public to know his regular spots. Akane always looked forward to seeing Mr. Lucilfer. Every week, he comes in with the smallest excuses for trims, hair washing and even stopped by just for good conversation. Mr. Lucilfer always had the most interesting stories and it _did_ help that he was a big tipper.

Hisoka closed his eyes as she rinsed his hair, "It's rare for Mr. Lucilfer to have praise for anyone. Even then, he only surrounds himself with people of the highest caliber."

"I'm touched that he trusts me then," said Akane, readjusting his chair to prep for a haircut. Hisoka saw her frown in the mirror, "He seems to be busier and busier at work. I don't see much of him anymore."

"He is preparing for... a big meeting," Hisoka said, watching her snip his overgrown blue hair. Normally, he doesn't have trouble picking his words, but this visit was long overdue-- his hair was too long for him to style normally. "His associates are presenting to some rich stakeholders at the Southernpiece Auction."

Akane's eyebrows shot up and she whistled in surprise. The Southernpiece Auction was for the rich, the famous and the infamous. It was not hard to imagine Mr. Lucilfer bidding on the rarest jewels and treasures.

"That sounds like a big deal," she said, dusting the leftover pieces of hair from Hisoka's forehead. Akane reached over to her utility cart and started brushing a paste into sections of Hisoka's hair, then nimbly packing it with foil.

"How long will this take?" Hisoka asked, glancing at the clock.

"I'm stripping the blue from your hair right now," Akane said, working quickly, "Then, I will put in the Licorice Red that will take about 15 min. Do you have plans after this?"

"I'm meeting a friend tonight," said Hisoka, "We planned to meet in Yorknew City since January."

"A reunion sounds like a nice way to start September," Akane said, setting down her brush. She stifled a giggle when she saw Hisoka's head completely layered in foil. "Don't worry, you'll make it to your appointment on time. Your friend will be surprised by your new look!"

"The last time I had my hair dyed, it took more than half the day," Hisoka tilted his head and looked at Akane in the eyes, "Why is your process much quicker?"

Akane's eyes darted to the corner of the ceiling as she began mixing the components for Licorice Red. For years, she was asked this question. While she did not know exactly _why_ her process was so great, she knew how to defend and sell her services. She had high profile clients, from influential Mafia family members to revered professionals in mysterious fields.

"Honestly Mr. Morow, it just comes down to my years of expertise. My dyes are the best you can get in Yorknew City and so far, none of my customers have complained about the colors even fading."

How cute, thought Hisoka. She doesn't even know her own abilities. Hisoka watched her intently as her gloved hands mix a paste in a bowl. Unbeknownst to her, streams of aura dripped from her fingertips.

"Have you heard of Mukatolini?" Hisoka asked. Akane shook her head and began removing the foil from his head, "He was a famous artist, with limited edition works. His art is so valuable, but do you know why?"

"Was he a genius?" Akane asked, dipping a brush into the bowl. Hisoka smirked as he saw her aura seep into the bristles and onto his hair. She really has no idea.

"He was a genius and he didn't even know it," Hisoka said, "The technique he used is difficult to master, but he unconsciously developed it… Devoting himself to his art and his life's work"

Akane smiled, not thinking much of his story and why he was telling it. Was he comparing her skills to some artistic genius? What a nice thought.

Hisoka rolled his eyes and smirked. He gave her a hint but of course, she wouldn't get it. That's how normal people are. How mundane it must be to walk around and be unaware of your own potential. While Akane's nen application was so boring and plain, it actually had so much opportunity to bring destruction. And she was totally oblivious to it.

Hisoka knew Chrollo had eyes for her since day one. What Chrollo thought was going to be another hair appointment at a luxury salon turned out to be a perfect opportunity for him to groom a new skill. He had noticed the hairdresser using nen unconsciously, but couldn't pinpoint why it felt so unique. Chrollo only knew that whatever Akane had, he needed it.

It took a few appointment sessions, though Machi's and Pakunoda's ability confirmed three things:

  1. Akane was unaware of nen, its use and her use.
  2. Her nen was not changing the chemicals in the dye. Her hands were not altering the condition of the skin and scalp. She could manipulate at a molecular level, altering light waves and frequencies. An experienced user could input higher energy to control gamma rays and bring nuclear destruction. Yet here at its bare minimum, Akane was using her ability for... hair color.
  3. Also, Akane happily gained 2 new regulars.



With proper nurturing and grooming, he had faith Chrollo would be an even more worthy opponent. But Chrollo was a patient man who would wait for Akane's ability to ripen before harvesting. Hisoka licked his lips in anticipation.

Delighted by this discovery, Hisoka wanted to see Chrollo's future skill at its infant stage. It was then when Hisoka decided his next hair color: Akane. Her name meaning a deep and brilliant red.

* * *

"Are you ready for the grand reveal?" Akane smiled, reaching for Hisoka's hands to help him out of the chair. She rinsed his hair of the dye and dried it.

"I live for surprises," Hisoka smiled and allowed her to take his hands. While most people ran away from him, he was loving Akane's pampering for a change.

Akane extended the mirror from the wall and bestowed it to Hisoka, feeling confident that he would be happy. She saw his expression turn from polite boredom to a flash of astonishment. Like how a wildfire overtakes forests in seconds, a twisted smile sprawled on his face as he took in his reflection. Hisoka let out an animalistic moan sounding borderline orgasmic. Moving primitively, he rushed closer to the mirror to get a better look with his mouth agape.

Subarashii.

How splendid.

Hisoka's hair, now a licorice red, was a fury that brought new life. Yes, he felt charged up and his nen pulsed with excitement. His aura was set ablaze, tripling the size of what it once was. What he thought was a simple hair style change actually elevated his image. Licorice red. Akane.

 _This_ was the color that defined him.

 _This_ was the color his opponents will remember.

 _This_ was the color of strength.

Akane sweated, not knowing how to react properly. What the hell was that reaction? Why did he let out such a sexual noise like that without shame? Jesus Christ, was he turned on from looking at himself?

The air around Hisoka devoured her and rendered her motionless. Fear surged throughout her body alarming her to take flight, but Akane felt like prey with mauled legs. She felt a killing intent that paralyzed and at the same time, a strong power that seduced her. Suddenly, Hisoka's posture straightened… and the debilitating blood lust wavered.

"Akane~" He clasped his hands together cheerfully, changing the mood totally, "I am so happy to meet you."

Hisoka turned around, eyes closed with a fox grin and extended his hand out to her.

"Let's be good friends."

Still struck with confusion and terror, Akane hesitated before offering her trembling hand to her new regular, the devil. To her surprise, Hisoka took her hand and kissed it. She stammered as she processed the transaction, contemplating whether this experience was even worth the enormous tip Hisoka left her. Akane held her breath and Hisoka headed towards the exit and began sweeping the floor.

"Ah, one last thing," Hisoka crooned before leaving, "Akane, have you heard of Benny Delon?"

Akane shook her head and clutched her broom tightly, not really wanting to find out.

"A genius like Mukatolini," explained Hisoka, "Embedding his skills and mastery into his art unconsciously, crafting the most valuable pieces of iron and steel.."

Hisoka opened the door halfway, letting the shopkeeper's bell jingle fill the silence. He smiled back at her, his eyes possessing a glimpse of the blood lust from earlier.

"And he was a notorious serial killer. Embedded in his knives was his lust from his victims' misery," Hisoka laughed at Akane's reaction. He absolutely relished the image of her shaking, clutching her broom in dread. So innocent, pure and naive. He was a wolf and she was a rabbit, "We all have potential. But I think yours can be more destructive than Benny."

Hisoka gave her a wink, feeling happy with his new pet as he walked out.

"Sweet girl, I'll see you again for my next appointment. Ja ne."


	2. SHINKA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika escorts Neon to the salon and notices something strange about the hairdresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, guys!  
> Here is a mini-series, at your request. :)

In Yorknew City, a small hair salon rests on a quiet floor in a bustling high-rise shopping mall. The store’s name was perched above the entrance in a sleek font: “SHINKA.” 

Outside the elevators stands Kurapika. He glances around, taking note of the change in atmosphere. Compared to the clothing department stores on the previous floor, this place seemed more humble and intimate. Sandwiched between private offices in a dim hallway, one couldn’t help but to notice the bright and modern salon. 

Through SHINKA’s glass window front, he saw a girl who couldn’t be much older than himself sweep the floors. Dressed so ordinarily in black pants and a work apron, he had to assume she was the shop assistant. She perked up when she saw Eliza open the door for Neon. 

“Neon is here!” Neon Nostrade danced through the entrance, flamboyantly throwing her hand in the air. 

“Welcome back, Miss Nostrade,” Akane smiled and bowed graciously. Her clientele is from the highest rung of society. Neon was no exception. A trip to Yorknew City was not complete without an appointment at the up and coming SHINKA Salon. 

Akane noticed an unfamiliar face from Neon’s entourage. While Eliza was helping Neon get seated at the chair and Squala gave her a quick wave from outside the store, she didn’t recognize the new bodyguard.

“Kurapika,” He extended his right hand to her, “I work for the Nostrade family.”   
  
“Nice to meet you. My name is Akane,” She beamed, politely shaking his hand. She noticed the rings on his fingers, remembering how pop idols popularized trendy jewelry among men, “Please help yourself to tea and coffee from the kiosk.”

“Thank you. Will the hairdresser be with us shortly?” Kurapika asked politely, glancing towards the back of the store but realized there was no hallway and no other person. He suddenly regretted his inquiry as he noticed a subtle twitch in Akane’s smile.    
  
“I  **_am_ ** the hairdresser. This is  **_my_ ** store,” A hint of passive aggression seethed through her polite words. Kurapika had no time to muster an apology as Akane hastily made way to pamper Neon. As if a switch flipped, she cooed in a customer service voice, “So what are we thinking of doing today, Miss Nostrade?”

“Akane is a prodigy,” explained Eliza, smiling as she began fixing Squala a cup of coffee. Her purple kimono sleeves swayed as she poured the brew from an insulated carafe.

“She’s so young. I think we’re about the same age,” Kurapika said out loud in awe, wondering how Akane was able to afford to run a successful business herself.    
  
“There is no one at her level. She is truly the best at what she does,” sighed Eliza, resting her cheek in her palm, disappointed that they must rush to Lingon Airport. She reminisced how beautiful and silky her hair was after Akane’s magical fingers. On days that Akane had free time, she managed to squeeze in sessions for Eliza after Neon. While her employer wasn’t the most easygoing, perks like these made the job  _ so _ worth it. 

Kurapika intently watched Akane mixing a paste to prep for Neon’s hair dye. To everyone else, they saw a talented and hard-working girl who earned her keep. But to Kurapika, he saw a nen manipulator. He stared in awe as the streams of aura dripped from her fingertips so effortlessly. 

On one hand, Akane didn’t seem to notice the flow of nen. However, she controlled it so expertly that anyone could tell she spent years honing her craft. Kurapika vaguely recalled one of Gon’s flurry of text updates about meeting a man using aura unknowingly.    
  
“Do you have a crush, Kurapika?” teased Eliza. She covered her mouth with her kimono, as if to be discreet. Akane glanced over her shoulder and met Kurapika’s eyes. He blushed deeply and abruptly looked away, realizing how long he was staring.

“You’re misunderstanding, I--”    
  
“She’s coming over here,” hushed Eliza, moving away to give Squala his coffee. 

“Kurapika, is it?” said Akane, taking off her latex gloves. She finished applying the paste to Neon’s hair. In fifteen minutes, Neon’s look was going to change from pastel pink to a cerulean blue. 

“I’m sorry for being curt earlier,” Akane explained. This time, her smile was sincere, “I know it isn’t common for someone our age to have their own shop.”

“It’s my fault for jumping to conclusions,” Kurapika shook his head, “I respect your success. You must be tired of people underestimating you.”

“It doesn’t bother me. Everyone can say what they want,” smiled Akane, “In the end, I’m making a name for myself.”

Quickly, Akane glanced at Neon, who was busy entertaining herself chatting with Eliza and flipping through magazines. She leaned in to Kurapika and whispered, “... and a lot of money. You know how it is-- money can get you everything.”

She pulled away, snickering. Kurapika nodded, though not necessarily agreeing whole-heartedly. Her sentiment towards money was reminiscent of Leorio. 

  
“Akane,” Kurapika started, looking at her hands, so slender and nimble. Obviously as she worked in the beauty industry, her hands were clean and well taken care of. He hesitated before continuing, but Akane cut him off.    
  
“You can see it too, right?” she interrupted, “The energy that comes out of me?”

  
He stared at her in disbelief. Did she already know about her nen?

Akane laughed at Kurapika’s reaction and how off-guard he looked. She began to explain, “I had a client come in the other day who said I have some kind of potential. I didn’t know what he meant... But when I thought more about what he said…”   
  
She waved her hands in the air, trying to find words, “I can’t describe it exactly but I feel it pulsing as I work. Ever since I started this career, I felt something in me. At first, I assumed what I felt was drive or passion but I think it’s more than that.”

“Nen,” said Kurapika.    
  
“Nen,” repeated Akane, letting her tongue get acquainted with this new word. “That’s what I have?”   
  
“I have it too. It takes some training to see and control it,” smiled Kurapika, raising his right hand. Akane stared in shock as the chains slowly uncoiled and flowed suspended in the air, as if they were underwater.

Akane watched in awe. At first, she doubted his occupation as a bodyguard, thinking the Nostrade family had gone through some financial trouble. Kurapika did not tower over her like Dalzollene did. Nor did he have a menacing demeanor. With his power revealed, though, it was confirmed he was a dangerous foe to cross paths with.

For a moment, Hisoka’s smirk flashed into her mind. She shuddered, remembering the overwhelming bloodlust emitting from his body-- how it disabled her and seduced her. 

A timer buzzed, pulling Akane from her personal thoughts and into business mode. 

“Promise that when you come back on another day, you can teach me more about it. Okay Kurapika?” said Akane, flashing a grin at him. The hairdresser walked back to Neon’s chair, exclaiming that the cerulean blue was ready for its debut. Neon squealed in delight like a child as Eliza politely smiled. 

  
In his mission, he only met power-hungry criminals and people ridden by greed. In Yorknew City, a metropolis defined by the superficial, he found a true gem. Kurapika started heading out to ready the car until a guestbook by the door caught his eye.    
  


The smile fell off his face as he saw a message signed off with a blue star and green teardrop-- the same way Hisoka signed off his texts. 

“September 1st, 1999. 

Akane - I’ll be back, my pet ♥️ ”


	3. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo visits his favorite salon and discovers new intel.

Akane took a lot of pride in her work as a beautician, cleaning her salon floor as often as she can. Although it made logistical sense to hire a custodian to help, she was known to pinch pennies whenever and wherever possible. She stood in SHINKA's rarely empty space to appreciate her success before the next appointment arrived.

All the chairs were made of fine leather. The mirrors and lighting were eccentric and custom-made to elevate her brand. Shampoos, chemical dyes and hair styling equipment were top of the line and at the forefront of the industry. Up until today, she thought it was talent that attributed to her wealth. After meeting Hisoka and Kurapika, she learned it was actually her nen.

She glanced at her phone to check messages. Hours ago, when Neon finished her appointment, Kurapika rushed to Akane's side to ask for her phone number. Honestly, Akane was super flattered… But also skeptical.

Though Eliza and Squala teased him endlessly for it, Kurapika looked so serious.

_"Don't hesitate to call me if you're ever in trouble," He said._

"How chivalrous… but Kurapika, that's not how you ask a lady on a date," complained Akane, moping as she leaned on her broom for support. For years, she was too busy focusing on her career. Now that she was featured in magazines and running a successful business, it would have been nice to finally go out with someone.

From the corner of her eye, Akane saw the elevator light blink in the distance. Knowing that rarely anyone but her customers visit this floor, she suddenly straightened her back and continued to sweep diligently. It was her next appointment.

She hummed a song as she pretended not to notice her patron approaching the door. Akane only looked up when the shop bell rang.

"Welcome back!" said Akane, setting aside her broom and bowed deeply.

"I'm home," A familiar husky voice greeted her playfully. It was gentle, seductive and mature.

"Eh? Home? Mr. Lucilfer, you make me feel like a lucky housewife," Akane laughed sheepishly. He would always tease her, but she didn't mind at all. So long as she played along, he would tip generously. Men loved to be flattered.

Akane was surprised to see him out of the usual black coat. Today, Mr. Lucilfer wore a formal tuxedo in which he looked ridiculously handsome in. She couldn't help but to whistle and shower him with a compliment.

"Mr. Lucilfer, that tuxedo really suits you! I really am _the luckiest_ housewife," She nodded. In response to her praise, Mr. Lucilfer laughed in appreciation as he took a seat on the leather chair. He came in multiple times a week to know the routine at SHINKA.

Akane leaned on the back of the chair and looked at Mr. Lucilfer in the mirror.

"The Southernpiece Auction is today, isn't it?" said Akane, studying his usual slicked back hairstyle, "So, are we thinking of changing it up for your big presentation? Mr. Morrow mentioned it during his visit."

For a split second, Mr. Lucilfer furrowed his brows, then relaxed them as if he shrugged off the confusion. He recalled the day when Hisoka showed up fashionably late to the meeting, flaunting his absurd new hair color.

" _Licorice Red suits me, don't you think?" Hisoka crooned as he collected glares from the other Spiders. In a private conversation with Chrollo, he thanked him for finding Akane, "I know she's your toy, but I want to play with her too."_

"That's correct- I will be making an appearance at the Southernpiece Auction," said Mr. Lucilfer. He rubbed his chin and analyzed his usual hairstyle. Perhaps it was time to try something new for his debut, "I'd like to make a powerful impression on everyone tonight. I trust you."

"You can count on me," Akane said triumphantly. She already had a plan in the works and began leading him to the hair wash station.

"I have a date before the event as well, actually. Do you happen to know a Neon Nostrade?" He glanced at the wall, seemingly adorned with more awards each time he visited. Chrollo knew Akane had the richest and most unique clients, so the chances were in his favor.

Akane smiled with her mouth slightly agape as she lathered his scalp. Luckily, from this angle, Mr. Lucilfer couldn't see her face. If he did, he could see right through her glass grin. On the inside, Akane was wailing. Of course insanely rich people would want to date other insanely rich people. As much as Akane loved Neon _as a client_ who brought in a bountiful tip each visit, the girl was nothing more than a spoiled child. Mr. Lucilfer, on the other hand, was the whole package: intelligent, witty and charming. Life is totally unfair.

"Ah, actually I do know her! Miss Nostrade came by earlier today for her hair coloring appointment. Are you meeting her at Lingon Airport?" answered Akane nonchalantly. She noticed that Mr. Lucilfer perked up a bit, as if intrigued by this information. Maybe he didn't know she was also a client.

"What a coincidence that she visited you earlier today," said Mr. Lucilfer. From this angle, Akane couldn't see his expression either. He was smiling, blessed to discover this useful new intel. The Hunter website and the Spiders could only gather so much about someone they didn't know, "Yes, I'll be meeting her at the airport. You said that she colored her hair?"

"That's right, from pastel pink to cerulean blue!" Akane chirped cheerfully. She was unknowingly aiding a criminal with intel few were privy to. Chrollo smirked to himself, thankful for this advantageous connection. He would only be able to recognize Neon from the website photo, which featured her old pink hair. Now knowing her new look and her location, cornering her would be easy.

* * *

Like clockwork, Akane reached for Mr. Lucilfer's hands to help him out of the chair. She led him towards the big mirror centered in the salon, strategically placed under the best lighting.

"Are you ready for the grand reveal?" smiled Akane. This was her favorite part- the end of the appointment where the client gawks at their new look!... and leaves her a big ol' tip.

"My dear," smiled Chrollo, "I'm always ready for you."

The 'grand reveal' mirror, as Akane liked to call it, was purposefully folded away for dramatic effect. The client would wait in anticipation before Akane would bestow to them a new and improved version of themselves.

Chrollo was rarely surprised. But since visiting Akane, he was amused to discover new things. Beyond her desired nen ability, there was her charm and her transparency that made these visits something to look forward to. They discussed literature, politics and culture- which was _so_ refreshing compared to his simple-minded Spiders. Craving their stimulating conversations, he would drop by the shop for any small excuse to speak with her.

Today, Chrollo was thrilled. He leaned into the mirror, touching his new haircut. Akane had put some kind of pomade into it that texturized his look. He looked at himself, feeling impressed and confident.

He looked modern, elite but most of all- _powerful_.

"I figured there would mostly be old men at the auction so I wanted to give you a contemporary look that makes you look young and invigorating. You have to show them up! Plus, it makes you look really handsome. I bet Neon will be all over you!" Akane gave him a wink and a thumbs up. She sneakily slid the bill after sweet-talking him.

Chrollo's eyes wandered to the sign that hung above the mirrors and pondered the meaning behind the salon name. SHINKA - meaning evolution. Akane certainly lived up to its name. This dear, clever girl. He signed off his payment, but gripped the pen a bit tighter when he remembered something that annoyed him.

In his head, Hisoka's obnoxious licorice red hair surfaced to his thoughts.

" _I know she's your toy, but I want to play with her too."_

Feeling increasingly territorial, Chrollo put down his pen and turned to Akane. After all, Chrollo found her first through incredible luck. Why should Hisoka get to play with her?

"To be honest, I don't think my date will fare well. It's more of a business formality anyhow." said Mr. Lucilfer. He looked at her with an honest smile, "Akane, are you free one of these days? I'd like to learn more about you over coffee or dinner."

Akane felt a chill down her spine. Although she complained about being single a while ago, she couldn't help but feel... Dread. Throughout the session, she took note of Mr. Lucilfer staring intently at her fingers. Can he see it too? Her nen? If so, why didn't he mention anything earlier?

Despite calling Mr. Lucilfer "the whole package," it was suspicious of him to ask her on a date before going on a date with someone else. Before, Akane thought him to be the perfect man. Today's appointment, however, raised a lot of red flags.

"I'm deeply flattered Mr. Lucilfer, but I'm actually booked for the next couple of weeks," Akane laughed nervously. Was she making a mistake? Did she misjudge him? Maybe she's missing an opportunity to actually be a lucky, _not to mention rich_ , housewife.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a crack in his charming facade.

"I see," said Mr. Lucilfer. His smile refused to waver, though his eyes didn't pair up with his expression. He seemed downcast… or perhaps he was trying to contain the malice seething inside. Akane felt the all too familiar fear that women experience when facing a rejected man.

Mr. Lucilfer took a step towards her and Akane felt a surge of pressure closing in. It felt just like the day Hisoka came to her salon though this atmosphere felt more… resentful.

"Akane, love, let me know when your schedule frees up," Mr. Lucilfer said, eyes twinkling. As he leaned into her face, the tension suddenly vanished like smoke, as if it never existed, "Since we are becoming closer now… Please, call me Chrollo."

Her heart skipped a beat when he called her 'love.' Then started pulsing rapidly like never before. Flattered. She was **extremely** flattered. His face was so close to hers. In his new haircut, Chrollo looked like one of those models featured on the giant billboards downtown.

Absolutely smitten, her naive desires smashed the override button in her brain.

"Yes… Chrollo," She felt the heat quickly rise to her cheeks like a thermometer and felt dizzy.

"Until next time, love," he said. The sweet words snaked off his tongue too easily.

Chrollo looked at Akane, his eyes glowing with gleeful deception. The silly girl thought she had the choice to reject him but of course, she couldn't resist him in the end. As much as he wanted her for himself to play with, he had to be patient and take care of other things right now.

When he opened the door of SHINKA, the shopkeeper's bell jingled, signaling the end of another appointment. Chrollo left Akane feeling a mix of emotions. How did her 'no' turn into a 'yes'? She should have stayed firm in her rejection. But when she looked down at the bill and saw a four digit tip, her doubts lifted.


	4. House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane is pleasantly surprised when someone asks her to meet up for breakfast.

After locking up the store and saying goodnight to the last customer of the day, Akane stopped by the market to pick up groceries. It felt like a treasure hunt-- weaving in and out of aisles to find everything on the shopping list. She felt confident to make a hearty seafood stew one of her clients ordered at a fancy restaurant and couldn’t stop gushing about. As much as she wanted to waltz into a ritzy establishment and order it herself, she couldn’t justify spending an absurd amount of money in one night when it could go towards her business. 

“Excuse me? Can someone help me?” Akane called out at the empty meat counter. She scanned around for an associate, when she noticed a small crowd at the corner of the store. Curious and in need of 500g of fish for dinner, Akane approached the commotion. 

Employees and shoppers surrounded to watch the tv screen mounted above. Usually, they’d show a sports game or a cooking show. But there was a grim feeling in the air tonight as everyone huddled pensively to watch the breaking news report. 

Akane covered her mouth in horror as she watched explosions go off at what seemed like the Cemetery Building. That whole area was in total chaos; the intersections were littered with bodies and abandoned cars with shattered windows. While the reporter was on the scene sounding calm and professional, there were screams and gunshots overlapping his voice. 

“Reporting live on the scene in Yorknew City. It seems like there was a group of criminals targeting a private auction event at the Cemetery Building. The estimated death toll is over 2,000...” 

No more. She couldn’t bear to listen further. While everyone else was still invested in the unfolding events, Akane left her cart in the middle of an aisle and decided to forgo the fish stew and have a case of beer for dinner. 

* * *

Chrollo relaxed his aching body and laid sprawled across the debris of what was once a wall. What a close call, he thought to himself as he thanked Illumi for his timely execution of the Ten Mafia Dons. Ah, but how badly Chrollo wanted to continue fighting the Zoldyck family…

His ears perked up at his cell phone ringing. Did the Spiders come across any trouble in their plan? That shouldn’t be likely. As the notifications screen flashed on, Chrollo’s expression changed from one of irritation to a sly smirk. 

‘How cute,’ he thought as he read the text message. 

**_Chrollo, I heard about an auction that was ambushed tonight._ ** **_  
_ ** **_I want to make sure you’re safe._ **

**_\- Akane_ **

* * *

Akane paced back and forth in her apartment. Did she overstep a line by addressing him so informally? God, maybe he was already in the hospital. What if he was one of the casualties? This was the first time she texted a man in ages and there’s a chance he would literally ghost her. 

Her cell phone buzzed with a text notification from Chrollo. 

**_I am safe._ **

**_Please do not worry about me, love.  
  
_ **

She bit her lip at the sight of that word. _Love_. 

Suddenly, her cell rang with an incoming call. Akane was caught off guard and she fumbled to pick up the phone. 

“Can you meet me tomorrow?”  
  
The voice on the other line sounded softer and younger. She double checked the screen and was surprised to see that it was Kurapika, not Chrollo who called her. Her throat felt dry and couldn’t find the words to speak. Either way, she didn’t feel disappointed. 

She cleared her scratchy throat and tried to play it smooth, “Hi, Kurapika. I’m free tomorrow morning if you want to get breakfast.”  
  
There was a pause in the other line. Akane bit her lip nervously, second-guessing herself. What the heck was _he_ silent for? He’s the one who suggested meeting up. 

“... Sure. Meet me at the inn first. I’ll send you an address and details.”

“Okay… I look forward to seeing you again,” She breathed into the mic. Her voice sounded a bit raspy, “I’m going to warn you, I haven’t really done this in a while.”  
  
She heard Kurapika chuckle on the other line, “Well, it’s a first for me. But don’t worry. We’ll take one step at a time.”

The phone clicked off and Akane fell backwards onto her sofa, dazed with a smile plastered on her face… Until her phone buzzed with a text notification from Kurapika and sobered her immediately.

_**I need a disguise for a mission.** _

_**Please bring a wig, make-up and an estimate of how much it will cost.** _

Akane groaned and chucked the phone on the ground, feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed. 

* * *

  
“Kurapika, why did you say _‘it’s a first for me’_?” Akane sighed, gently thumbing the silver long-haired wig that was once brown. With Kurapika’s insistence, she attempted to rely on her aura, not tools, for recoloring. Hours of coaching later, Akane could finally see the nen dripping from fingertips. She could feel it slipping through her hands like fine silk.

Funny, how it was always _there_ within reach. But actually seeing it made her feel… complete.

She glanced at the mirror and frowned at the chattering boys behind them, tearing into the food she brought. Not only did Kurapika ask her to meet at a _shabby_ inn-- he brought his friends along too.

“It is a first for me,” answered Kurapika, unaware that he misled her, “I usually eat at home and I haven’t gone out to get breakfast since my arrival in Yorknew City.”

She closed her eyes and pouted, feeling foolish for still showing up with a lavish basket of baked goods and champagne. Even after reading his message, she didn’t want to be unprepared in the case that this would lead to something romantic.

“Do I get a disguise too?” Gon chimed, kicking his feet from a chair too high. Akane nodded and gently reminded him not to wobble in the chair too much. Some kids, wrapped in their rambunctious antics, get themselves into unpredictable accidents. 

Meanwhile, she felt the other boy with catlike eyes, Killua, glaring at her back. As perceptive and blunt children tend to be, Gon noticed the one-sided hostility and commented, “Sorry Akane, Killua has trouble dealing with older ladies.”

Akane deadpanned as the other man, Leorio, chokes on a scone. She stopped picking the pieces of Kurapika’s wig and dwelled on her beauty routine. Did Akane hit the age where she needed to incorporate anti-wrinkle serums?

“What Gon means is that Killua doesn’t like women older than him,” Leorio sputters, shooting Killua an unforgiving look. He clears his throat and gives Akane a lopsided smirk, “I, however, _appreciate_ older women--”  
  
Before Akane could break out into an unprofessional fit and storm out the building, Kurapika stood up and faced them. Through his calm exterior, you could see patience running out in those red eyes.  
  
“Please show Akane respect,” Kurapika’s voice was soft as he lectured them, but it was strained with bitter annoyance. His words were polite and curt, but you could feel the sharpness in his tone. When Kurapika took his seat again, Killua sulked and mumbled an apology while Leorio frantically bowed to express regret. 

Akane blinked and felt her cheeks feel warm up. She was caught off guard by his sudden change in demeanor, but nonetheless she was thankful for someone to stand up for her.  
  
“Thank you,” she whispered, tucking in the final piece of Kurapika’s wig hair.  
  
“No. Thank you for coming,” Kurapika whispered back. He shifted his eyes to meet hers, but she looked away, suddenly feeling shy.

Not from Kurapika’s gesture, but at his femininity. Akane was crying on the inside. Why did he look so much more stunning than her? She barely even put makeup on him. Was he just a natural, androgynous beauty? Life is so unfair. 

Gon scrambled next to the armchair, mouth open in sheer admiration. Although Akane was used to commendation for her work, she was flattered by his simple and sincere fascination. Unlike the adult clients she had, children are frank with their feelings. He had no motive to deceive her to score a free service or a desired time slot. 

“Kurapika, your hair is so pretty. Akane is an expert like the magazines say. She knows all the right things to do,” Gon sandwiched his cheeks between his hands, “Akane, Akane, I want to be pretty toooooo...”

She gave him a kind smile. A part of her was relieved to be surrounded by genuine people, not motivated by vapid desires… even if one of them _did_ call her an old woman. The honesty was sobering.   
  
“Kurapika, you’ve been nothing but kind to me. I’m happy to give your friends a haircut too.”

“Me first! Me me me me me me,” Gon sang, circling around the makeshift salon chair with his arms stretched out like a plane.

“Yes! Yes! If it’s not too much trouble,” Leorio chimed in. It was too fine of an opportunity to pass on. 

Killua, who had gone without a trim for months, glared at Akane through overgrown bangs. He huffed, blowing the hair from his face and reluctantly gave in, “Well, if the magazines say this old lady is talented... Fine.”

Akane hummed, blanketing a salon cape around Gon’s neck in a swift, practiced motion. His eyes glistened, awestruck and excited. He’s never had a haircut by a professional before. As she began snipping Gon’s hair expertly, she made a mental note to do _special_ work on Killua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!  
> I'm thankful to all who read and comment. 
> 
> Don't worry, Hisoka will make an appearance again soon~


	5. Lifeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka meets Akane again.
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! Your comments make me so happy (ෆ’∀’ෆ)  
> Sorry for the long wait. I had to take care of my family member who had covid. Luckily, all is better now.   
> So I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> PS I also post on fanfiction.net under Kierox.

Hisoka had to admit; If they were strangers, he wouldn’t glance her way. They would have walked past each other, everyone none the wiser. She was just another normal person unworthy of attention. Not even a blip on the radar.   


But Chrollo had a more clever eye for hunting treasures.

  
Now, Hisoka could find her anywhere. He didn’t even need to try. She was a buoy among a sea of anonymous faces. He sauntered through an aimless swarm of businessmen, weaving through like it was part of a practiced dance. As he moved closer and closer, she perked at the sight of licorice red hair against a monotonous mass of black, grey and brown. Perhaps he looked like a lifeline in the dull water. 

Akane looked surprised and happy, like she saw an old friend. She even waved at him. But when Hisoka sees her shoulder twitch  _ ever so slightly _ at the smirk spreading on his face, he couldn’t help but to lick his lips.

She didn’t like him. 

He knew that. 

She was scared of him. 

He  _ loved _ that. 

Akane was so ordinary. At first impression, she nearly put Hisoka to sleep in the salon chair. She was no different than the others in this crowd. Brown hair, boring clothes, fake lashes--even her scowl-- was the same as every young woman in this vapid city. 

Sure, Akane was in magazines. She was conventionally attractive.

But she may as well be a carbon copy. A cut-and-paste job. A Levittown human. 

_ Yawn _ .

Why would anyone want a mass-produced doll?

Hisoka’s collection demanded the best and the brilliant.

When he walked into SHINKA, he almost doubted Chrollo. But when Hisoka exited the salon, he understood what Chrollo saw. There was someone actually interesting underneath the hospitable smile. He could almost peer through the cracks of the façade she put on for her customers. There was a diamond in the rough. But curiosity was getting the best of him. He so desperately needed to  _ crack _ her open. 

The thought of breaking her was so vexing, he let out a quiet groan. 

“Mr. Morow, it’s nice to see you here of all places,” Akane greeted him, ignoring his lewd reactions. It was for a moment, but she grimaced at his vest and his make-up. 

He didn’t care.

Hisoka glanced at the rundown inn behind her with a raised brow. Leorio opened the door for someone with silvery long hair, wearing Akane’s hat. Though he couldn’t see the two boys, he could sense Gon and Killua running towards the intersection. It seems the plan is set in motion now.

“You met them,” Hisoka said out loud, nodding towards the street behind her.   
  
Akane blinked nervously, “Oh! You know Kurapika and his friends?”   
  
“You could say we’re colleagues,” Hisoka shrugged nonchalantly, but felt a pang of irritation. He met her  _ first _ and she still addresses him formally. Yet, she mentions Kurapika like they’re friends. 

Unfair. 

Akane’s fingers fidgeted with her sleeve as her eyes refused to meet with Hisoka’s. It seems they didn’t put in a good word for him. 

Shame.   
  
“Wow! You’re a hunter too?” She covered her mouth with her hand. “That’s so impressive. As expected of someone like you!”

Hisoka rolled his eyes, tired of playing charades. He was bored again. Soon, a real game with real stakes was about to begin. Why ruin good momentum with useless niceties? 

Let’s cut to the chase.

“You can stop.”

Akane was taken aback by his forwardness, “Sorry? Stop what?”   
  
“You can stop lying,” He kept smiling and slipped a card between his fingers, toying with it idly.

“I… don’t understand.”   
  
“I can tell when you lie,” said Hisoka, relishing in her discomfort. He wondered how hard he could push her. How much pressure before the glass breaks.

The card flicked into the air and vanished as it twirled. Hisoka leaned into her face, his smirk and sultry eyes never faltering, “Akane, we can be  _ very _ good friends...”

Akane took a step back. Her senses could feel his bloodlust leaking. Oops. He couldn’t help it; the adrenaline was rushing.   
  
“... but you have to stop faking,” he whispered into her ear and pulled the missing card from the nape of her neck. Hisoka couldn’t help but to chuckle at her stiffen as she felt the cool plastic slide against her skin.

_ Oh,  _ she makes such a wonderful expression _.  _ He wonders how she’d react to other things sliding against her skin. 

  
“Mister Mor--”   
  
He clicked his tongue, the same way mothers scold children. Akane pursed her lips and decided to pick words more carefully. 

“Hisoka.”   
  
His ears perked at the way his name rolled off her tongue. Ah, his new pet was so easy to train. 

“They warned me. They told me you’re dangerous,” Akane said, her tone sounding more assertive. And  _ oh _ , how wonderful she sounded when she shows raw emotion, “I’m sorry but I don’t think I can take you as a client if--”

Ugh. There she goes apologizing again. 

Not to worry. He just needed to keep  _ pushing _ her.   
  
“There you go again. So fake,” said Hisoka, rolling his eyes _.  _ “Do you even have a spine?” 

He watched excitedly as the color drained from her face. Her fidgeting, delicate hands balled into fists; knuckles turning white. Maybe she  _ does _ have one, he thinks to himself. 

“Please,” She says in a tone that catches him off guard. 

  
Behind the professional front, her voice still sounds pained, desperate even. Still, her words are clear. The anticipation wanes and Hisoka frowns as she trembles like the day they met. His new toy was... fragile. 

“Please  _ stop, _ ” Akane yells, thrusting her hands forward to shove Hisoka. Her physical force doesn’t budge him, not even a bit. But he takes a step back when a flash of light and unexpected sounds take him by surprise; the loud hum of a power line, shattering glass and car tires screeching.

The swarm of people walking around them stop and begin pointing at the commotion; a stoplight falling in the middle of the intersection caused a string of cars to crash into each other. Hisoka raises a brow when he sees the three bulbs burnt black-- as if caused by a power surge. The metal casing looked like it was melted off, from the heat of the lights.   
  
Akane, like the rest of the crowd, looks totally mortified. She forgets she’s not normal like the chattering and confused people around them. It takes just one glance into his conniving eyes to remember; she’s not like them anymore. She’s like him.   
  
“I don’t understand,” She pleads quietly, but loud enough for Hisoka to hear.    
  
But a part of her knows.   
  
And suddenly, it’s harder to breathe. Her throat closes up and she needs to gasp for air. Her eyes dart around the sea of unknown faces. Their voices overlapped her thoughts as they mumbled rumors and whispered observations.

“Come,” Hisoka says, gently taking her hands into his. His voice soothing, she forgets every warning. His palms warm, she remembers how to breathe. Racing thoughts begin to slow. 

Akane expects him to have a teasing smile. But when she looks up, Hisoka gives her a reassuring smirk.   
  
“Good,” says Hisoka, shielding her from chaos with his arm. They walk away from the storm and he pats her on the head, “Keep being your honest self with me.”

Still holding her shaking hands, Hisoka notes the scent of jasmine in her hair. Delicate and dainty little things, attracting bees left and right. As he glanced back at the accident, he thought of false jasmine flowers; Deceiving and alluring blossoms, tricking and poisoning all who touch it. 

Luckily for Akane, Hisoka much prefers the latter.


End file.
